


reflection of a stranger

by fallingsonder



Series: life's alright in devil town [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsonder/pseuds/fallingsonder
Summary: dissociation(n.) a break in how your mind handles information. you may feel disconnected from your thoughts, feelings, memories, and surroundings. it can affect your sense of identity and your perception of time.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: life's alright in devil town [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609714
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	reflection of a stranger

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 200+ follower special. as someone who experiences dissociation quite frequently, i thought i'd vent about it with my writing!

it’s hard becoming who you are.

because really, you’re made up of everything and everyone around you. are we truly original? or are we truly the same?

you don’t know. you’re not sure if you’ll ever know.

standing in front of the mirror, a hollow shell of a body stares back at you. the eyes of a stranger and the dead smile of a lover, oxygen becomes hard to breathe. voices scream and cry around you, whites and blacks overtaking your vision, the colours morphing into sharp teeth and sunken eyes.

“ _ (Y/N)! open this door right now! _ ”

who is (Y/N)? where are you again?

“ _ i-i’m serious! _ ” harsh thuds run spirals into your eardrums, “ _ what are you doing!? _ ”

what  _ are _ you doing?

a rush of water pours down onto you and as though you just broke the surface of the ocean, a breath of fresh air forces its way down your lungs. arms wrapped around your knees bringing them to your chest, you become aware of the chilled ceramic tub you’re in. artificial rain drowns your hair, the drops running down your face and into the drain.

where are you? how did you get here? why are you here?

crashing echoes throughout your mind and nimble fingers grasp your shoulders. muffled yells and white strands, your world shakes and rumbles. someone’s yelling, someone’s crying, you recognise that, but you can’t recognise who they are or what’s happening.

your blurry vision focuses and the screaming becomes coherent, a familiar face of despair pleading for you to answer. his hair is a mess, eyes red from the tears spilling onto his cheeks. a pang of sympathy shoots through you.

“why are you crying?” you ask him, your own hoarse voice unfamiliar to you. carefully you cup his cheek, using the pad of your thumb to wipe away his sadness, “you’re too beautiful to cry.”

with a shaky breath he puts his hand over yours, clutching onto you so desperately as though you’ll disappear within any moment.

looking into his eyes, you realise you already have.


End file.
